Aspects described herein relate to anomaly detection for vehicles, and more specifically, to identifying anomalous activity over the course of a flight.
Anomalous behavior of dynamic systems is known to occur well before a vehicle sub-system reaches an anomalous state. Anomalous behavior can be present when the sub-system is still capable of performing intended functions, however, informing vehicle operators of this anomalous behavior allows for action to be taken, if appropriate. Complex machinery, such as commercial aircraft, occasionally experience equipment anomalies. Some commercial aircraft and other complex machinery can transmit anomaly data to one or more computer systems, such as computer systems used by maintenance centers and computer systems operated by the aircraft manufacturer.